do you see what i see
by elvenesse184
Summary: will a trip to Gondor bring love for Glorfindel? Will Nathya descover what other see in her she does not see in herself? [AU ]
1. Chapter 1

Do you see what I see?

Part one

Disclaimer I do not own the rights to Lord of the Rings nor do I claim to this was for fun and nothing more.

Silence that is what he had wished for all day. Some peace and quiet, time alone to reflect on what ever he wished. It was now that he had it and was glad he did. He had bathed, changed and now he was in bed resting against the headboard and relaxing for the first time all day. He reached over and picked up a book from the night table and opened it. He knew the story; he had read the story more than once. No matter he enjoyed the tale and he would read it once more.

He opened the book and smiled as he read the first few pages. The wind shifted and he could feel the cold air and it revived his soul. He loved this time of year; he loved the snow and loved the feeling it brought.

He went back to his reading and soon was enthralled in it. The loud scream brought him out of his enjoyment and caused him to jump. He leaped up and quickly grabbed his sword and ran out of the room. He knew the sound and knew it well. The scream was not from a small mouse or animal in her room. It was the sound of sure terror and panic. He could hear Celeborn and the twins running towards her room.

………………………………...

Celeborn had heard her cry and wasted no time in responding. He moved swiftly and silently towards her room. He would not wait for her to respond to his polite knock. That cry told him one thing and one thing only. She was in great need. He knew his grandsons and Glorfindel were on their way but he was not waiting. He opened the door and burst into her room. He could hear her whimpering in the bathroom and turned quickly and opened the door. He never even knocked.

Nathya screamed as the door was forced open and Lord Celeborn rushed in. She tried to cover herself and in her haste slipped on the edge of the tub and fell back in. She screeched at the reality of her Lord bring in the same room as her in her state. Celeborn glanced around the bathroom and saw no threat but realized what had made Nathya scream the way she had.

He grabbed a bathing blanket and reached in the water pulling her out and covering her with it. He turned at the sound of his grandsons and Glorfindel and held out his hands stopping them.

"No do not enter wait in the room and close the door to her chambers now."

He raised his voice.

Nathya just sat and cried, she was in a great state of shock and Celeborn feared for her. He placed a kind fatherly hand on her and tried to sooth her. She leaned into him and started to sob. He reached over and took a small bottle from the side on the tub and studied it. His anger grew; this treatment of her was going to far. She latched on to him forgetting her current condition and cried deeply. He scoped her up and walked out of the bathroom. He walked over and set her on her bed and pulled a blanket over her. She turned away from him and the others in the room.

"Elladan get her some bed clothes now." He ordered he turned and looked down at Nathya who had curled into a ball and covered her face. He shook his head and gently reached out to her once more. She pulled away from him and cried out.

"What happened to her?" Glorfindel inquired.

"Go look in the bathroom at her water."

Glorfindel gave Celeborn an odd look and then turned and walked into the bathroom. He stood and closed his eyes why, why was she the target of such hate. Elves were the first-born, they were supposed to be different then man. But lately oddly enough things had changed. It was as though, those who were younger seamed to fall under mans spell. He shook his head and walked back into the room. Nathya had pulled her self deeper under the covers and was shouting at Celeborn and Elladan.

"NO leave me be."

"Nathya, child we are hear to help."

"No, please leave me." She sobbed "Please"

She tried to shove them away. Celeborn stood and sighed.

"We will go Nathya, we will give you your privacy."

He turned and gave a nod and slowly with the others made their way from the door. Nathya waited to hear the door shut and she slowly moved from under the covers. She poked her head out and just sat their crying. She moved and stood up. She walked over and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She stared at her self and sank to the floor. She curled herself into a tight ball. She did not move, nor have the desire to get dressed. Their wrapped in a bathing blanket she fell asleep.

She awoke sometime later and realized she needed to get dressed and out of her room before the city came to life. She stood cold and sore and got herself dressed and walked out the door. She moved down the hall in the shadows and silently made her way to her destination. She unlocked the door to the study and moved in. She locked the door and jumped as she heard the voice behind her.

"Early are we."

"Yes." She said as she lowered her head.

"Do not lower your head from me Nathya" He walked out of the shadows and walked over to her. "Will you look at me."

She shook her head no and shied away.

"You look as though you're in pain Nathya?"

"Yes, I slept on the floor My Lord. I am a little sore that is all."

"I see, you should not sleep in such places. Why would you sleep in such a place?" He asked knowing full well why she had.

"I just fell asleep their." She whispered low, not knowing what to say. He had to know he was in her room last night. She felt his hand on her face. He moved her face to face his. She closed her eyes shaking. She was so afraid and did not know why. She felt the same pain she had this morning.

"Pink is the color of love, so they say." He said as he walked towards his desk. She looked up at him and watched him set at his desk. He sat and folded his hands in front of him.

"The dye will wear off Nathya, it is not permanent. I think that some leaves from the Rye bush might help. It will not remove it all, but will lighten the color some."

She looked at him and closed her eyes. He sighed she could not take much more. Soon at some point she would fade of crack. He stood and walked over to her. She had not wanted to cry, but it had happened. He placed a kind hand on her.

"Nathya, do not look at it as such a deformity."

"But I am pink My Lord."

"Yes and a dashing shade it is."

She gave a half smile and looked down at her feet. Gently he reached out and took a strand of her hair in his hand.

"Some good is in all this, your hair is not pink." He studied her sliver hair a trait she inherited from her father.

She reached out and touched her hair and look at him. She had no words and did not know how to react to his statement.

"I am thankful for that." She said

"Nathya, though we can not prove they had a hand in this. Lord Celeborn I will not stand for this. I promise the miss treatment you have received will not go unpunished."

"You will never prove they did this My Lord."

"Nathya you are a far better she-elf than she is."

"She does not consider me an elf. She often reefers to me as a half bread."

"Than she has forgotten who was her Lord once was, and who his sons are. Your mother might have been a human, but you were given a choice and you have made it."

"I sometimes feel as though I should leave here." He hid his shock. He was not ready for her to sail.

"Would you like to sail Nathya?" He asked

"No My Lord, I sometimes feel as though some other place far from here is where I belong."

"Rivendell is your home Nathya and we would be lost with out you."

"I am just a servant My Lord nothing more."

"You are far more than what you see your self to be." She blushed and shied away from him. "Look inside your self Nathya you will see so much more."

She looked at him and smiled. His words were so kind, and he always knew the right thing to say and how to say it. But did he know, did he know how she felt. Did he know she wanted so much more from him? She stared into his soft blue eyes and wished she could loose her self their. She turned away and closed her eyes as she did. She did not want him to see her sadness.

He watched her and her reaction and watched her turned away. She walked across the room and started her daily work. She did not want him to see this side of her. She reached up to place a book on the bookcase and paused as she felt a touch.

"Think on what I have said, and remember you are loved far more than you think."

She did not turn around she just stood and closed her eyes. He walked away and returned to his desk and his work. She stood there and pondered on his words and though she thought on them. She could see no reason for them, nor did she see anything more than a servant whose mother was a human.

…………………………….

Several days later

Nathya walked slowly through the gardens. She walked towards the labyrinth hoping to find some peace and regain her sanity. She wondered in and followed the path. Very few knew the way through and she was one of the few. Not even Elrond's sons knew the way. They had never taken the time nor made the effort to learn. Elrond had shown her when she first came to Rivendell. These gardens belonged to his house and only those whom lived with in his home had access to them. Now in his absence the house belonged to Celeborn and the rules still stood. No one except the house could go into the gardens.

She wondered through to the center and sat herself under the huge oak. She pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on her knees. Here was her safe haven from all around her. She reclined herself back and stared at the sky. She curled herself up and closed her eye. This was now the only place she felt safe. She had come here since that night. She would leave at the first morning bells before anyone rose in the city, and stay hidden till late in the evening.

Though she had kept to the shadows rumor had already spread through the city of her unfortunate event. Her stomach grumbled and she sighed. She had not eaten in days and barely rested. She wanted food, but refused to eat during the meal times. She did not want to be seen by anyone. The wave of hunger crossed over her and her human half took over. She closed her eyes and slowly stood. She had not asked for help, she had been too ashamed to. But now that had faded and she knew she needed help. She needed to find food and a better and place than the ground under the tree to sleep.

She walked a few feet and closed her eyes as the wave of hunger, and exhaustion set in. She felt a hand on her and opened her eyes. Elladan calmly placed a hand on her and smiled.

"I saw you come in and wanted to speak with you Nathya, I can see my concerns are as I feared. You have not been at the meals and I know you are spending your nights here."

She said nothing but he knew by her expression he was right. He smiled and placed an arm around her.

"How did you find your way in here?" It was more a statement than a question.

"I followed you and made note of all around me. I know my way, believe it or not."

She sighed and he heard her stomach growl. "Let me help you Nathya please. Not all around you see you as those that fear you do."

"She does not fear me My Lord."

"Yes, Nathya she does, she fears you will have whom she desires." She looked into his ageless eyes and saw so much wisdom.

"She should not fear than for whom she desires shall never claim me."

"That is not so Nathya."

"Please My Lord let me be." She tried to pull away but could not do so.

"No Nathya, I shall not do so. You need rest and a good meal. Tonight you will have both. You do not have to fear sleeping in your own chambers. No harm shall become you."

She suddenly pulled away from him giving him a shove.

"Stay away from me, I have no desire to have you watch over me. I desire above all else in this world to be left alone. Leave me now. I do not want your pity." She turned and stumbled away further into the Labyrinth. Elladan paused and turned he knew she needed help and now she gave him no choice. He did not wish to do this but he would. He turned and headed for her hope and they only Elf he knew she would listen to.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Do you see what I see?

Part Two

A/N

I was told that Nathya is week and well pitiful. Please do not make that judgment after one chapter. She is by not far week, and there is much more to her story. I ask kindly that you give it a chance. I do not have a beta, I did but not anymore. I will go back over chapter one and fix the mistakes, thanks for point them out. If at any time someone see something feel freely to let me know. I just ask that you remember I am only human, and do still make mistakes.

………………………

Glorfindel groaned as he rolled over in bed. It had better be good he thought to himself. Being woken at night was his least favorite thing. He stood grabbed a robe and walked to the door. He opened it rather roughly causing Elladan to jump.

"Elladan what is it?" He asked his voice sounding rather annoyed.

Elladan sensed the annoyance cleared his voice as he spoke.

"It is Nathya."

"What of her Elladan? Is she hurt?"

"No she is in the Labyrinth, and I know she is sleeping there."

"Yes Elladan I know of this. She has been missing meals and not sleeping in her chambers."

"You know of this, and yet she is still out they're alone."

"She is not alone Elladan, I asked Rumil to follower her in their at night and watch over her."

"That is fine and well, but she still is not eating."

"I can not make her eat Elladan. I have talked to her and pleaded with her. All now is up to her."

"She is not eating because she is ashamed of what has happened and she fears what will be said. Her meals could be brought to her and she could have someone look in her chambers at night before she sleeps."

"She does not want out pity Elladan, she needs our support and understanding."

"And what of the Lady Himwen?"

"What of her?"

"She did this to Nathya."

"You nor I can prove that."

Elladan shook his head and sighed. He looked his mentor in the eyes and Glorfindel smiled. He places a hand on the young elf's shoulder.

"Will it make you fell better if after she falls asleep tonight I go and get her?"

"Yes, if you promise that before she wakes in the morning you will have food ready and waiting for her."

"I will, but I can make no promise she will eat."

"She will listen to you Glorfindel, she trust you and you know her fellings for you are deeper than she will ever claim."

"Yes Elladan I know, but Nathya sees herself as less than she is. Even if I tried to claim her she will never let me. For she does not see what I do in her."

"What will you do if she never sees beyond what she does now?"

"She will Elladan it will take time."

"You better hope the good Lady Himwen does not find a way to rope you into marrying you."

"That will not happen. Elladan go to sleep I will go and get Nathya and place her in my study on the lounger. In the morning I will fetch some food and place it on the table for her."

"Thank you Glorfindel."

"You're welcome Elladan." Elladan turned and started to make his way to his room. He paused and turned and smiled at Glorfindel.

"Promise me you will tell her one day soon how you feel. Do not let her go like I let Caniel go. I never told her Glorfindel and for that I have paid dearly. I truly loved her and because I never told her I lost her."

"I shall Elladan when the time is right for us both."

Elladan gave a nod and walked away. Glorfindel stood and watched his friend and student walk away. Elladan was right, but then again so was he. He had to wait till she was ready. If he did not no matter what he said or did would be right.

He turned and walked inside his room and got dressed and ready to do as he promised. He walked out of his room and in the Labyrinth. He walked through calmly and found Rumil easily.

"How is she?"

"Getting weaker My Lord she needs proper rest and needs to eat."

"I know, but she must want it first."

"Yes she is close to needing it now, she is stumbling and I can see the hunger in her eyes."

"Then it is time I intervene a little. I shall taker her and place her in my study on the lounger."

"Do you think she will wake?"

"No Rumil her body is so week from lack of sleep and hunger she will not wake."

Rumil gave a nod and turned and walked away. Glorfindel walked over to Nathya and knelt down. He looked her over and sighed. He scoped her up gently and carefully in his arms. He had been right she made no sound, and did not even know she had been moved. He walked back to the house and to his study. He walked in and placed her down on his lounger. He covered her and knelt next to her. He moved his finger along her hand and stroked her face softly.

"Give in a little Nathya and look beyond all you fear." He whispered. He stood and walked over to his desk blew out the lamp and sat down watching over a sleeping Nathya.

Nathya woke startled she sat up, and glanced around. How had she gotten in Glorfindel's study?

"Sleep well." Glorfindel's voice sounded.

She turned and looked at him. He had his back resting against his bookcase arms crossed over his chest. He did not look happy, but did not look mad either. She looked at him and did not know how to answer. Her first reaction had been anger. Elladan had clearly not done, as she has desired. Now after seeing Glorfindel she did not know how to react or what to say.

"Are you hungry?" He asked

"Yes" She whispered

"Good, I have food for you." He walked over to his desk picked up a tray and sat it in front of her on the small table. "I shall leave you for now." He turned and walked towards the door.

"Wait please." Nathya said, surprised she had said so. He turned and walked back over to her. He looked down at her and watched as she closed her eyes as a wave of anger crossed her face.

"I hate her so dearly. I have thought of so many things to do to her it is unreal." Nathya stated

"Do not turn her hate into hate Nathya. It shall only harden your heart in the end, and then you shall become her. Hate leads to hate."

"I have tried to replace her hate with kindness, but she still treats me the same. Now I feel nothing, I feel empty and it scares me." He sat next to her and took her hand in his.

"I have told you that you are far better an elf than she could ever be. Do not hate her Nathya, feel pity for her. Trust me she needs it she has a heart as black as an orc."

"Do you pity her?"

"Yes."

"Do you desire her?"

"I would rather make love to an orc." Nathya snorted and then smiled. Her smile faded as she thought of her own desire. "Eat Nathya your body needs it. After you eat I want you to rest you are to do nothing today."

She knew better then to argue. His look when she first woke told her so. She knew he was right.

"Thank you My Lord."

"You're most welcome Nathya." He stood and walked away leaving her to do as he has suggested.

She watched him go and turned and looked at the food. She quickly ate the food and then sank back down into the lounger. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

……………………………

She awoke some time later and sighed. She would do as she was told today. She would do no work. She turned as she felt a cold nose on her hand. She looked down at the huge white wolf staring at her. She smiled at Glorfindel's she-wolf; she reached out and stroked its head.

"Hello Draugrin" She said to the wolf. The huge she-wolf gave a small yelp at her.

Nathya stood and walked towards the balcony doors. She opened them and stared at the setting sun. She walked out on to them and took a deep breath. She wondered to the stone wall and looked out over the gardens. She walked over to the small staircase that lead down and descended them. She walked towards the gardens and paused as she heard giggling.

"Look the beast walks the beast." Nathya closed her eyes and then reopened them.

"Good evening My Lady, how do you fair on this fine evening?"

"Well, I am off to the halls of fire to met Lord Glorfindel."

"That is good My Lady, did your father ask him to meet you once more?" Nathya asked smiling as she did so.

"No, he meets me of his own will girl. Does it bother you he desires me and not you?"

"No."

"Why not? Most would kill for his hand."

"I am not like most others."

"No your not are you. Why would he desire a simple half bread like your self?"

"I guess he would not. Forgive me My Lady I must return to my duties. Have a blessed evening." Nathya turned and walked back up the stairs. She paused and turned back at the laughing she-elf and smiled.

"My Lady."

"What." The lady Himwen replied coldly and curly

"I may be a half breed but at least I do not lift the skirts of my dresses to every male I see." Nathya turned leaving a stunned and very angry Himwen standing below with her maids. Nathya walked in to the study and slammed the doors shut latching them and walking over to the lounger and sinking back into it. She sighed and waited, it would not be long before someone would come to get her. Her words were spoken to a lady of the court. Nathya was a servant and to speak to those above you in such a way would mean punishment. Nathya would except it and deal with it. A single tear fell down her cheek, as she realized she had turned hate to hate.


	3. Chapter 3

Do you see what I see?

Part Three

Glorfindel walked down the hall to his study. He was not mad, but he was far from happy. Why had he left her? He should have known better. He sighed as he placed his hand on the doorknob. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Nathya was sitting on the lounger. Her face was blank but he knew she was in deep thought. He walked over to her and her expression did not change. She looked at him, and he could see something in her eyes that filled him with sorrow.

She slowly stood and kept eye contact with him. She held her self proudly and did not show any sorrow.

"I need you to come with me Nathya." He said to her keeping his voice steady and calm.

"I know."

"I will not say I am pleased with your actions or choice of words."

She said nothing just started walking for the door. He placed a kind hand on her and led her towards Celeborn's study. They stopped at the door and Glorfindel turned and looked at Nathya.

He did not know what to say to her right now. He knew better than to lecture her. Celeborn was about to do that. He opened the door and he watched Nathya take a deep breath and walk in. She held her head high and walked over to the front of Celeborn's desk and stood.

"You wish to see me My Lord"

"Yes Nathya I do. Did you insult the Lady Himwen today?"

"Yes."

"Might I ask why?"

"She deserved it My Lord."

"That is not your decision child, nor your place." Celeborn said making sure his voice stayed calm.

"This is uncalled for Lord Celeborn, and I demand that this servant apologize to my daughter." Himwen's father interrupted.

"Please Lord let me speak with her and the Lady Himwen and then we will solve this problem." Celeborn said turning his attention to Himwen's father.

The Mirkwood lord sat down and snorted his disapproval.

"Nathya why would you say she deserves such words?"

"She chooses to insult me first My Lord."

"I did no such thing." Himwen blurted rather loudly. "Why would I waist my time insulting her?"

"Lady Himwen I did not ask you to speak yet. Please refrain from doing so till I ask you to. Now Nathya you said she insulated you. What did she say to you?"

"She called me a half bread as she always does."

"Lady Himwen." Celeborn turned and faced. "I this true, did you call Nathya a half breed?"

"I most certainly did not, and you can ask my maids that were with me. They will tell you the same thing I did."

"I am sure they will. You both are to apologize to one another for your words and actions."

"I shall do no such thing." Lady Himwen said out loud "I will not apologize for something I did not do."

"Yes my daughter did nothing wrong Lord Celeborn and she shall not apologize to this girl." Lord interrupted.

Celeborn sighed and closed his eyes.

"There is no reason for the Lady to say anything to me My Lord." Nathya said breaking his moment of thinking and pondering. "She is above me and I below her. She should not say anything to me she does not desire." Nathya lowered her head and closed her eyes. She opened them and picked her head up. "I will apologize to her if you wish?"

"It is not a wish Nathya and she is not above you."

"Yes My Lord she is. I am a simple servant and nothing more, is that not right My Lady." She turned to face Lady Himwen.

Himwen said nothing just stood and gave a half smile. Nathya stepped up to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Forgive me My Lady, I did not mean to speak to you and use such words of disrespect to you." Himwen smiled. "I mint to do this" Her had flew across Himwen face and knocked the Lady to the ground. Lord was on his feet before anyone had a chance to react from the stunning blow Nathya delivered and slapped Nathya across her face. Nathya hit the corner of Celeborn's desk.

Nathya lay on the ground not moving. Glorfindel grabbed the good Lord and shoved him back several feet. Celeborn moved towards Nathya realizing all that had take place. This had all gone wrong and it was his doing. He should have not had the two in the same room.

He knelt down next to Nathya and looked her over quickly. He looked up at Himwen whose face still wore the shocked expression.

"This is an outrage Lord Celeborn." Lord yelled, " I demand that girl be bound and locked up and her hands bound. She has broken the law and struck an Lady of the court."

"Be careful what you ask for Lord for you struck another elf as well." Celeborn added. Glaring at the elf Lord.

Celeborn sighed "Glorfindel take Nathya to her chambers and see she does not leave. She is to be kept there till I decide what is to be done."

"No" Lord yelled "She is to be bound and placed in the cells at once. She has struck my daughter and has insulted her honor. You would not want this to become a incident that could cause problems between Rivendell and Mirkwood."

"Is that a threat Lord?"

"No, it is a warring Lord Celeborn this could turn ugly very quickly if the proper actions are not taken."

Celeborn looked angry and turned to Glorfindel.

"Bind her and take her to the cells at once."

"That is uncalled for Celeborn and you know it. Let me take her to her chambers and I will see she stays there and does not leave."

"No do as I say. Lord take your daughter to her chambers and stay with her. She is to stay there and she is not to leave."

"Why!"

"She has had a hand in this as well nad until I figure out what was really said that is my wish."

"This is an outrage as I said before. My daughter had nothing to do with this so she should not be punished."

"Your daughter is not as innocent as you think. Do as I said and do it now." He raised his voice.

There was nothing more that could be done. Now actions needed to be taken and they were actions that should have been taken long ago. Glorfindel picked up and walked out of the room. He had no desire to do this but had no choice. He walked towards the cells and sighed. Nathya was out cold and a burse was forming on her face. She was going to be in pain when she woke. He walked down into the cells and placed her in an empty one on a small cot. He bound her hands and walked back shutting the door and then leaned against the wall.

He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. His mind cleared and he let it drift. He should have stayed with her. He should have never left her after she fell asleep. He opened his eyes and looked at Nathya lying prone on the cot. She looked peaceful, but he knew she wasn't. He turned his head at the sound of movement. He looked at the twins who had blank expressions on their faces.

"Grandfather asked us to come a stay with Nathya. He wishes to see you to discuss what is to be done."

"Very well, open the door and stay with her. She is not to be left alone. Keep the lamp near by. Remember she is afraid of the dark. I shall be back soon." He took one last look and Nathya and turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Do you see what I see?

Part Four

A/N

Thanks for all the reviews and wonderful help that has been given.

………………………………

"Elladan." Elrohir called to his brother.

"Yes."

"Glorfindel said Nathya is afraid of the dark. Do you know why?"

"Well yes, you do not know?"

"If I knew I would not be asking you now would I?"

"Well I guess not. She was attacked as an elf-ling by two orc's"

"When?"

"Do you remember the summer Arwen turned ten?"

"Yes, it was the summer Ada had to go to the Havens with Grandfather and Glorfindel."

"Yes, that was the same summer the havens was attacked by Orc's. Do you remember that?"

"No. I know the Havens received an attack but do not remember all the details."

"Nathya was pulled from her bed by two Orc's they attacked her and her mother. Nathya was too young and scared to try and fight them off. They were pawing at her when Grandfather and Haldir found them. Nathya has never gotten over the fear of the dark and being in it. She still to this day sleeps with the lantern lit in her room."

"How do you know this story?"

"Do you remember when Nathya first came here?"

"Yes."

"Well one evening she was upset and crying in the gardens. I over heard Ada and Glorfindel speaking with her. Later the next day I asked Ada and he told me what I told you."

"Ada could not help her with her fear?"

"He tried but it is with in her too deeply, not even grandmother was able to help her. Grandmother and Ada said that when she finds her mate the fear and dreams would end."

"Does Nathya speak about it with anyone?"

"Perhaps to Glorfindel."

Elrohir sighed and stood from where he had been sitting. He walked over to the cell door and stood facing it.

"What do you think Grandfather is going to do to Nathya." He asked his brother his voice sounding unsure and scared.

"I do not know, but I do believe with in my heart all will be well. Grandfather is fair in his judgment. Nathya was pushed into this by years of miss-treatment Grandfather will not over look that."

"No, but I do not think it will sit well with Himwen's father."

"You might be right, but Grandfather will not be swayed from his decision so easily."

Elrohir nodded and turned and looked at Nathya his eyes widened as he realized she was waking. Nathya moaned and let out a small gasp. She slowly and groggily opened her eyes. She tried to sit up and discovered her hands were bound. She looked around and stared at the twins who were looking at her quit worried. Her breathing quickened as she realized where she was. Elladan walked over to her and knelt down.

"Are you ok?"

"No" She snapped

"Let me see your face Nathya." He asked

"No. Go away."

"I can not do that. We were told to stay with you till Glorfindel returns."

"Why I can not go anywhere my hands are bound and the cell is locked."

"While this is true we were told to remain with you."

"Do you know what is to be done with me My Lord." she said trying to change the subject from her face to her fate.

"I do not know you fate. That is not my decision nor right to know. I believe Grandfather will be just in his decision."

"I will not say I am sorry for my actions or words if he asks me to do so."

"I will not say your action or words were right, but I do understand why you did and said what you did."

She sighed and turned so he could look at her face. He studied it and smiled.

"I will send my brother for some ointment that will take away the color and the pain. In a few days the burse will be gone."

"No thank-you My Lord"

"I just want to help."

"I do not want it, now please leave me be."

"Nathya, not all around you are against you please let me help you."

"Forgive me." She lowered her head and tried to hold back the tears she knew were coming.

"There is nothing to forgive just let me help you."

She gave a nod and Elrohir turned to leave and paused as he heard someone. He smiled as two guards appeared.

"Nirorn, Pelinlas good evening why are you here?"

"Good evening My Lords your Grandfather asked us to come down here and for you both to come to him right away." Pelinlas said

"Why are we needed?" Elladan asked

"That is not for me to know My Lord. I was told to come here and stay with the girl."

"Grandfather asked us to remain here till Glorfindel returns. Why would he change his mind."

"Perhaps he needs your insight or something else. Who am I to question his words or decisions? He asked us to stay here and to tell you both to come to him right away."

"Very well." Elladan said, he turned to Nathya and smiled.

"I will be right back, and I will bring the ointment. Listen to them and do as they say."

"I shall." She whispered.

The twins turned and left. Nathya looked down at her feet and shivered. She had a sudden since of dread. She did not know the two guards but she knew they did not like her. She could feel it in the air all around her. He fear quickened as she could hear their whispers but not make out their words.

"Been a naughty little Peredhil." Pelinlas said walking towards her. "Could not keep your nasty comments or hands to your self" He stopped in front of her and reached down for her. She jerked away from him turning her head from him.

"Leave me alone."

"What if I say no."

She said nothing just looked at the cell door and closed her eyes. Pelinlas reached down and pulled her to her feet.

"Come and see what we do to those who hurt those above them." He pulled her along as Nirorn opened the cell door. She felt the dread creep so deep with in her. She gasped and tried to squirm away, but his grip was a death grip.

She turned and called out hoping her cries would be heard.

"Help me, Lord Elladan please help me." No answer came to her.

They pulled her down and darkened hall and unlocked a huge door. They opened the door and moved in closing it behind them and locking it. Darkness was all around her and they moved her down a winding path. It led down deep under Rivendell.

They unlocked another door and led her in. The stench was overpowering and overwhelming.

"Do you know what is down here? Pelinlas asked

"No"

"Lord Celeborn's and Lord Glorfindel's prisoners. There are two of them; they have been here for some time now. Never to leave till death takes them. Did you know the Elf you love so dearly tortures them?"

She shook her head no and tried to control her fear. He looked at her and smiled. She saw such hate in his eyes and she feared she would never see the dawn.

He shoved her down a small hall and towards a cell. He shoved her in front of the cell. The huge Orc slammed into the door and reached its hand out of the tiny opening. Nathya screamed and tried to pull away. Pelinlas held her tightly and held her face so she had no choice but to look at the creature. She screamed over and over. Fear creeping into like it had once before. Her mind played that night over and over and she saw her death in front of her.

"I am going to unlock his door and leave you here." He yelled tossing her aside.

She hit the ground and tried to get to her feet. She could not get her footing and fell once more. She looked up and realized Pelinlas and Nirorn were gone.

"Noooooooooo……….." She screamed. Realizing she was alone with the creatures she feared the most. "Please" She whispered "Someone please help me."

…………………..

Elladan paused and turned looking back the way he had just come from. He stood and turned heading back towards the cells.

"Where are you going Elladan Grandfather sent for us?"

"Something is not right Elrohir. You go and if I am wrong I will answer to Grandfather. I feel something is not right, I must go back." He yelled over his shoulder and he took off with blinding speed towards the cells.

Haldir looked up from the book he was reading as he heard Elladan call to him. He jumped up and took off towards his friend. Something in Elladan's voice told Haldir something was dearly wrong. Elladan threw open the door that led to the cells and he could hear Nathya's cries. He flew down the hall and stairs straight to her cell. He looked around and he suddenly realized what had been done.

Nathya had backed her self into a corner. She gasped as she realized the corner was near another cell containing the second orc. She screamed and jumped to her feet. She took a step and crashed to the ground. Her dress had gotten caught and caused her to fall. She screamed as she could hear the two Orc's slamming themselves into the cell doors.

Haldir flung Pelinlas into the wall with great force.

"You fool what have you done." He yelled

Elladan flung the door open and ran in looking around for Nathya. He saw her in a corner she was on the ground curled in a tight ball crying. He moved quickly to her side but suddenly paused. She was in shock, and he knew if her grabbed her he could make things much worse. He turned and gave a sigh of relief as he saw Glorfindel and his grandfather.

"Nathya." Glorfindel's soft voice called "Avo osto nad" "Nathya come to me"

She looked up and suddenly leaped into his arms.

"Please, please do not let it get me."

"It can not get you Nathya it can not get out of its cell. Not a thousand Orc's could break that door."

"Its unlocked, Pelinlas unlocked it." She yelled.

"He can not unlock that door Nathya. Only Lord Celeborn him self has the keys to those doors."

He picked her up and felt her tiny frame cringe with pain. He walked out and glared at Pelinlas as he handed Nathya to Elladan.

"Take her to the southern pass, I will be there as soon as I can. Haldir and his brothers will follow with food and supplies. Do not stop for anything and no one do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Go swiftly" Celeborn said as he gently placed a hand on Nathya. "Your safe little one." He said to her.

She gave no reply and made no sound. She was pale and her eyes had a fixed glare of sure terror in them.

"I do not know how to help her?" Elladan quickly added.

"Keep her calm and keep a fire lit it is all we can do for now." Celeborn said looking his grandson in the eyes.

Elladan turned and headed for the stables his brother close behind him.

"Elrohir" Glorfindel called

"Yes."

"Go to the healing ward and take some sleeping herbs. Give them to Elladan and tell him to make his fathers sleeping draft. He will know what to do."

"I will" He turned and quickly left.

Glorfindel turned and glared at the two elves in front of him and Celeborn. He watched the two slouch with fear. He studied them and turned and looked at Celeborn.

"What do you wish me to do with them My Lord?"

"I do not know. My anger is too great to deal with them, and they do not need to face you wrath yet. Lock them down here, no food or water for three days. I will decide then what I shall do with them. Till them they can listen to the Orc's cries and smell their filth." He turned and walked over to them. "If what you have done to her can not be undone, you will pay dearly. That girl was brutally attacked as an elf-ling by two orc's. You do not even want to know where their filthy hands were when Haldir and I found her. She has never gotten over that night." He had to turn away from them before he did something he knew he should not do.

Glorfindel watched as Celeborn walked out of the cells. He turned and looked at Pelinlas. He shoved him and Nirorn into an empty cell next to one of the orc's. He quickly pulled his dagger and sliced along Pelinlas's arm. The cut tore through the elf's tunic and caused a great gash in his arm. Glorfindel grabbed the wound and squeezed with great force. Pelinlas cried out in pain. Glorfindel waited till the blood socked the torn part of the tunic. He tore the blood-socked part off and tossed it into the orc's cell. The orc went crazy and it sounds were enough to drive one mad.

"I have not feed them in over a week, and I lied to Nathya. They can break those doors. It's the main doors they cannot get through. I hope their hunger is not the end of either of you. But perhaps it would be better to die their way then to face my wrath and Celeborn's." He turned and walked away shutting the cell door behind him.

A/N

The elvish used by Glorfindel means do not be afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

Do you see what I see?

Part Five

A/N

Thanks for all the reviews good and bad. I do wish you would refrain from telling me that it is the worse fic yet. If you do not like it do not read it. As far as the elves if you waited long enough you would see why they are changing and have a better understanding of where this story is going. All I ask is you give it a chance. For all of you who have praised me thanks for sticking with me and giving me a chance

……………..

Glorfindel sighed.

"This idea while good is not one she will agree too."

"She has no choice Glorfindel." Celeborn said

"Why am I to be the one to take her?"

"I can not believe you would ask me that."

"Celeborn Gondor is a great journey. One I do not think she can make."

"She will be fine." Glorfindel looked at his friend and shook his head.

"You are very much like Galadriel you do know that."

"We are one and the same." Glorfindel rolled his eyes.

"It would be better for her to sail Celeborn it is long past time for her to do so. It is long past time for us all to set sail. The action of the younger elves has changing beyond anything we have ever thought. They are becoming like wild men unpredictable and unchangeable. The longer we linger here the more damage that will be done."

"We can not make those that do not want to set sail leave."

"No we can not."

"We choose to stay behind and try to guide them along and see some of the old ways still stand."

"Those ways are not standing, a few hundred years ago nothing like this would have happened. Ladies of the court have never in the past acted in such a way. Playing pranks and acting so curl to others. It is not the way of the elves."

"No, but with the passing of so many and the darkness that had seeped in before the war changed many things. We knew this, that is why so many set sail, that is why an elf-ling has not been born since Arwen."

"We should have not kept the orc's here. We should have sent them to Thranduil." Glorfindel said taking their conversation a different way.

"While that may be true Glorfindel we needed information they had. They attacked a village and killed many woman and children. A village I promise the King to help and aid in any way I could. Do you think I wanted them here?"

"No" Glorfindel snapped "But we should have thought of other ways to get the information. Besides they have not given the information we needed so we are no better off today then we were a year ago."

Celeborn sighed this time and lowered his head. He knew deep down Glorfindel was right. Elrond would have never done such a thing and would have never let the problem of Nathya and Himwen linger as long as he had. He walked over to the window where Glorfindel stood and stared out at the Garden.

"I think that I have not led our people as well as I could have. I think my time past long ago perhaps I should have sailed when Galadriel and Elrond did."

"You have made your mistakes Celeborn that is with out a doubt. Through those mistakes you learn and gain wisdom. To lead and not make mistakes means you are not leading as well as you should. You have done a fine job." Glorfindel said turning and smiling at his friend.

"Elrond would have not kept the orc's here nor would he have let the problem with Nathya and Himwen linger as long as I have."

"No, but you are not him. So do not try to rule like him and Elrond made great mistakes as well. Elrond choose to learn from his mistakes not let those mistakes way him down. Besides you are not the only one leading our people. I am here to guide and help you. I to let the Orc's stay and the problem of Nathya and Himwen linger as well. So we share this blame tougher."

"Does this come from the old human saying the captain always goes down with his ship?" Glorfindel chuckled at Celeborn's question

"I do not think this ship is sinking as of yet. Though if it were I am sorry to say I am not going down with it." Celeborn laughed and shook his head.

"You are right Glorfindel, the time of the elves is well past."

"I will take Nathya to Gondor as you have asked and use the time with her well."

"Thank you my friend." Celeborn said placing a hand on Glorfindel's shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Do you love her?"

"You know the answer to that, you need not ask."

"Than show her Glorindel do not tell her. Let your actions speek for you."

"She has to love me first and she does not love me nor see in herself what I see."

"She will see it in time. She does love you, she is to afraid to show it."

"What will you say to the good Lady Himwen and her father about Nathya." Glorfindel asked smileing as he did so

"That I have ordered her to be taken away from Rivendell and to be taken to Gondor."

"The orc's what are we to do with them?" Another qusetioned asked off subject

"What we should have done long ago." Glorfindel gave a nod and turned heading for the door.

"I have many things to get ready and do. I will go and get her from the twins in the morning."

"Very well, I will see you in the morning." Celeborn watched Glorfindel leave and turned and faced the gardens once more. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind. Upon the twin's return he would start getting them ready for their duties as the new Lord's over Rivendell.

……………..

Nathya had calmed but in the place of the shock anger grew. She sat staring at nothing her mind full of so many things. The night had faded and dawn was upon them. She wondered why she had been brought to this place and away from Rivendell.

She looked over at the twins, both were sound asleep. Haldir and Rumil were watching over things and had said very little all night. Rumil had offered her food and wine but she had refused.

"Nathya." She turned and looked at Haldir as he knelt down.

"You need some rest."

"I am fine."

"Oh I can see that." He said with great sarcasm "Nathya you are not. You refused to eat, and take a sleeping draft. You are not fine by any means."

"Would you be?"

"More than likely not."

"You were there that night. I remember looking up and seeing your face. It held great sorrow and anger. You know what they did to me. So why do you ask me if I am ok?"

"I was their and I remember that night like it was yesterday Nathya. I ask because I care and I have no desire to see you fade."

"I am not fading."

"I never said you were, I said I had no desire to see you fade."

"Did you know they were there?" She said changing the subject.

"Yes I did."

"Why would Lord Celeborn and Lord Glorfindel keep them under the very city we live in?"

"I can not tell you that."

"Why."

"Because it is not for you to know."

"I think after what was done to me I deserve an explanation." She said raising her voice.

"While that is true. It is not one I can give for that I am truly sorry. Something's can not be explained Nathya."

"And what of Pelinlas and Nirorn?" She changed the subject once more.

"Do you really want to know their fate?" He asked a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yes."

"Their fate is to face and enraged Glorfindel. That is a fate worse then death. I have seen Glorfindel enraged it is not a pretty sight. Their fate will match their crime against you."

She looked away from him for a moment then back.

"I thought I was going to die alone with those monsters."

"I can not even fathom the fear you felt Nathya. For that I am truly sorry, but know this. When I heard your cries my fear was deep as well." She looked at him and could see he was no lying to her. "Will you at least drink something, I promise there no hidden surprises in it." He asked her

She gave a nod and he stood and went a got her a small cup of wine. He sat next to her and watched her drink it. She was very beautiful and he truly loved her sprit. He smiled on the inside thinking of her words and her actions to the good Lady Himwen.

He turned his head at the movement he saw and at Rumil's words of greeting. He saw the look on Nathya's face change and knew it was not good. He stood and looked down at her. Glorfindel crossed the campsite and walked over towards them. Nathya stood looking at the golden Lord as he approached. He stopped in front of her and was not sure if he should smile or not.

"Nathya are you well?" He choose just to get the word out and see her reaction.

"As if you care." She said her eyes cold and hard. Haldir moved in closer behind her. Her voice told him to be wary.

"Despite what you might think right now, I do care very dearly." Her hand rose quickly but not quickly enough. Haldir caught her hand and held it firmly.

"Let her go Haldir. If her desire is to strike me than let her." Haldir's eyes widened and so did Nathya's. Haldir let her arm go and she lowered it to her side.

"What is my fate My Lord?" Her tone told Glorfindel of her anger and the betrayal she felt.

"I am to escort you to Gondor."

"What. I am to be tossed out of my home after all I have been through."

"You are not being tossed out. I am taking you their for you own safety and well being."

"I refuse to go anyplace with you."

"You have no choice, unless you plan on setting sail or have a better idea."

"No." She snapped. She looked at him and turned and ran away. Haldir turned and looked at Glorfindel. Glorfindel saw the surprise and sadness in the elf's eyes. He watched Haldir take off after Nathya.

"Why." Came Elladan's sudden response " Why is she to be taken to Gondor?"

"It is for the better Elladan. You and I both know that she would not last much longer in Rivendell."

"It is wrong she has been through enough already."

"You think I do not know that." Glorfindel said raising his voice. "I know she has been through a great deal, and this decision was not made lightly." Elladan shook his head and started to walk away. "Your grandfather told me to tell you and Elrohir to come home. He desires to speak with you he said it is time." Elladan nodded and turned and said no other words and simply walked away.

………………..

Nathya paused and leaned on a near by tree. Her whole world felt like it was falling in on her. She felt so much anger at Glorfindel but did not understand why. She sank to the ground felling as though she could take no more. She felt a soft touch and turned to see Haldir looking down at her. He knelt down and sighed then smiled.

"You young one are much braver than I. Not even I would raise a hand to Glorfindel." She snorted at him. "I do not think that what has been asked of you is fair." Haldir added, "Though I do not know the reasons behind their decision. But know it was not one that was not thought out. If Lord Celeborn has asked Glorfindel to take you to Gondor it is with great reason." She shrugged her shoulders and looked up at Rumil as he cleared his thought.

"Haldir Lord Glorfindel asked me to inform you that you will be going to Gondor as well. He has requested that you tell me what you would like to be brought to you, and for me to go and get it."

"Get me what is needed for the journey Rumil and nothing more." He looked at Nathya and reached out a hand to her and helped her up. He could feel her weakness in her grasp. "Do you desire anything?"

"No, I am sure Lord Glorfindel took the liberty in packing things for me. So why ask for anything else." She snapped walking back towards the camp.

Haldir sighed and followed her. It was going to be a long trip to Gondor a very long one in-deed.


	6. Chapter 6

Do you see what I see?

Part six

A/N

Look to the bottom for notes and answers to some of the questions you have been asking.

Five days later

The stars shown brightly in the clear night sky. The wind blew a crisp winter breeze across the mountains. Nathya sat starring at the night sky. She had not said a single word to Glorfindel sense they left five days ago. She sat and pulled her cloak tightly around her.

She looked up at Glorfindel as he handed her a bowl of stew. She took the bowl and sat it down next to her. He looked at her and sighed, she just stared at him and said nothing.

"You could have at least say thank you to him." Haldir said as he sat down next to her. She said nothing just turned and looked at him. "Nathya why are you acting like this?

"He listened to me, knew my fears. Allowed me to come to him when my dreams darkened my night. Yet he kept those thing underneath my very feet."

"Nathya he did what he thought was right. He would never place you in danger. Had Glorfindel known what was to happen? He would have never brought those Orc's to Rivendell. They would have been slain where they had been found."

"Then why bring them to our city at all."

"He needed information Nathya, information only they could give. Nathya please do not make him feel any more guilt then he already does."

"He should feel guilty. He and Lord Celeborn placed us all in danger. Those Orc's could have gotten out. They could have escaped and led others to our city. Others that could have killed us all. Others who could have…" She stops her words trailing off as she looked off into the distance.

Haldir placed a kind hand on her and gave a gentle squeeze. She did not look back at him.

"Nathya sometimes those whom lead us have to make decisions greater then we can even fathom."

"I am sure." She said coldly still not turning to look at him.

"Haldir" Glorfindel broke in.

"Yes." Haldir said turning to face and look up at Glorfindel.

"You need to rest I shall take first watch."

"Yes My Lord" Haldir got up and walked towards his bedroll near the fire.

"You need to eat Nathya before the stew gets cold. Glorfindel said his voice soft and calm.

"You eat it." She picked up the bowl and tossed it aside spilling the stew out and on the ground.

"Very well then Nathya good night." He turned and started to walk away.

"I shared so much with you. So many nights I came to after my dreams were too much to bear. Through it all you seamed to care so much. The things you said, the way you acted made me believe you cared. The whole time the very thing I feared so much. The monsters that hunt my dreams were the very things you kept hidden under me." She said coldly

"I had my reasons Nathya. I never thought you would be confronted with them. Those Orc's killed innocent children and women. I needed information from them and there was no other way."

"What information could they give you, you could not figure out on your own?" She said moving in front of him.

"They were massing once more Nathya someplace in the Mountains. How they were massing and for whom I needed to know. The village they attacked was not easy to find. They did not happen upon the village. They knew where it was and planed their attack very well. If they could find that village they might have know how to find Rivendell. I needed to know if their forces had that information." Glorfindel said rising his voice.

"Did you get this information from them Lord Glorfindel?"

"No Nathya I was not able to extract the information I needed from them."

"You mean torture it out of them." She snapped

"What do you think they would do to you if they caught you." He snapped grapping her by her arm and pulling her towards him. "Do you think they would be kind and gentle, soft hands and kind words. What they did to you as a child was not even close to what they are really capable of." He yelled fully at her. "I was wrong about you Nathya, you are very much like the Lady Himwen. Your self-centered, heartless, and disrespectful." He let her go glaring at her.

She gasped and took a step back bring her hand up to her face. She turned and ran.

"Nathya." Haldir yelled he looked at Glorfindel and shook his head as he took off after her.

……………………

Nathya felt the hand on her and nearly fell over form its firm hold on her. Haldir turned her around the look on his face was pain filled. She looked at him and just fell into his arms. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Haldir closed his arms around her and held her.

"He hates me he truly hates me." She sobbed.

"No Nathya he does not." Haldir said tenderly " You have angered him Nathya nothing more. Your words were cruel Nathya and they hurt him. His words were a reaction to yours. He loves you Nathya more than you even know."

"No" She shook her head "He does not love me"

"Yes, Nathya he does. You are to blinded to see it." She looked at him a stared at him. She hoped for his love, dreamed of it. She knew she loved him dearly. Did she still love him? Did she still long for his love and understanding.

She closed her eyes as the emotion washed over her. Haldir closed his arms around her. She just wanted this all to go away. Wanted to forget her words and unkindness, but could not do so.

"Nathya go to sleep you need it. You have rested no more than a few hours in the last five days."

"I can not I see them, they are their in my dreams waiting."

"Tell Glorfindel Nathya he can help."

"No, my words were so cruel to him. I have said and done things in anger. Things he warned me not to do. He told me not to turn hate into hate."

"Change it then. Tell him your sorry for your actions and words. He said cruel things to you as well."

"No, his words were his feelings he would not react to my words with cruel words of his own."

Haldir sighed and looked up at the night sky. She pulled away and curled up on the ground and cried. Haldir turned and looked back as he saw Glorfindel. Haldir stood and walked over to his friend and stared at him.

"The two of you need to end this. Figure out a way to make peace with you anger at each other."

"I know."

Glorfindel walked over and knelt down next to her. He placed a kind hand on her. She shifted her self but did not look up.

"Please Haldir leave me be."

"I am not Haldir." She looked up and stared at Glorfindel. His eyes looked as though he had been crying. A thing she was not sure he could do. He was a warrior and a great Lord, could he shed tears. She swallowed hard not sure what to say. She looked away and closed her eyes.

"Nathya my words were said in anger I should have not said them to you. I do not see you in that way and you are certainly not like the Lady Himwen."

"You should not be the one to apologize. It is I who should apologize to you. I do not understand my anger towards you."

"Do not try to understand it Nathya. Change it and learn from it. Never let hate consume you for once it does it will change you forever."  
Nathya tried but she could not look him in the eyes. Her guilt heavy in her heart. Glorfindel placed a kind hand on her face and tilted her chin up.

"Your tired Nathya and your mind and body need rest."

"I know, but I am afraid to close my eyes."

"Do not fear your dreams Nathya."

Something in his voice told her to listen. She smiled and leaned forward. She felt his arms wrap around her and she closed her eyes.

"Sleep Nathya." He whispered. He picked her up and carried her back to the camp. He gently placed a sleeping Nathya on her bedroll and covered her with a warm blanket.

A/N

To answer a few questions.

Nathya's past has not all been reviled yet. It will happen as we go along in the story. As for her and being turned pink. It was just one of the many things that have happened to her over the years. She has been at the receiving end of the Lady Himwen's pranks for some time. That will be reviled more as we go on. You will learn more of the pranks that took place and see why Nathya was so upset about being turned pink.

………………….

The Elves have remained in Middle-Earth too long. As a result of this they are changing and starting to act as some men and women would. Not all men, women, or elves would act in this way of course. I just added it in for effect; I am not trying to make elves look bad. You will see and understand more as the story goes on.

…………………

As far as mistakes I am going to make them and will try to fix them as I go along. I am only human and will make them. I will be going back and fixing them real soon. I had thought I fixed the big spelling mistake in the last chapter before I posted it. I must have missed it I am sorry for that and confusing anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Do you see what I see?

Part Seven

……………

A/N

I went through and took some things out and fixed some of the first few chapters. I hope I got everything fixed in those chapters. I will work on the rest later this week. To answer a question. No Haldir has never had feelings for Nathya. He has some one but we have not got that far yet.

…………………………..

Nathya opened her eyes and tilted her head. It was mid-day and she wondered why no one had woken her. She saw Haldir sitting on a near by log watching a bird in a tree. She stood and slowly walked over towards him careful not to scare the bird. She smiled as he turned to look at her. He smiled in return, and patted a spot next to him on the log.

"It is well past mid-day. Why did we not set out at first light?"

"Lord Glorfindel wanted you to have another day of rest. We will set out at first light tomorrow morning."

"Oh, where is Lord Glorfindel I do not see him?"

"He is hunting small game, he shall return soon. How do you feel Nathya?"

"Better I feel as though my mind in no longer clouded. If that makes any sense."

"It does you have rested your mind. Now you will see things more clearly and understand them better."

"Still feel tired though."

"Perhaps you should lay back down and rest more."

"No, I shall remain awake till night falls. Besides I am hungry and thirsty."

"Would you like some bread and wine to hold you over till Glorfindel returns with dinner?"

"Wine yes, bread no. I shall wait till dinner. It would be impolite to eat now." Haldir smiled and stood. He walked over and retrieved Nathya some wine. She watched him walk off and pondered. He was nothing like she thought he would be. Most said he was arrogant, harsh, cruel, and well basically unkind. She did not see any of those things in him.

She took the cup from him and took a small sip as he sat down.

"You are noting like others say you are Haldir." She said after taking her sip. Haldir shook his head and smiled.

"Thank you Nathya. I have changed much sense coming to Rivendell. I was not always as I appear to be."

"I believe this change suits you. I think you should stay this way."

"I think that perhaps I shall. Only because you asked me though." She laughed and shook her head.

"May I ask you something Nathya?" Haldir said turning to fully face her.

"Yes."

"Nathya is not an elvish name. From where did you parents get it?"

"It was the name of the human child."

"Why would they name you after a human child."

"My father had to go away on a trip before I was born. My mother was due to give birth to me in a months time. She desired to go with my father. At first he said no that it was unwise. My mother protested she was rather upset. My father did not want her to be so upset so near her time. So he decided to take her along. The trip was supposed to be a few days. When they reached their Destination all was well. A few days later my mother took ill. A few days after that she gave birth. There were no elven healers where we were. My father found an old human woman and asked her to help. She did, but asked for no payment. When my father offered she refused. Later my father found out that the woman had lost her only child. This was because the healer in the village refused to help her because she had no money. She decided then to become a healer to help others and take no money in return. Upon hearing this story me father asked the woman her child's name. She told him Nathya was her daughter's name. He then asked her if her could give me that name in return for her kindness."

"That is a most beautiful story Nathya. What became of the woman do you know?"

"Yes. She died a few years later."

"Her kindness shall always be remembered."

"I hope so." She smiled at him and set her cup down. "I think I have gained a great friend on this journey."

"You have I too have also gained one as well." He took her hand in his and gave a light squeeze. "I hope one day Nathya you see in yourself what so many others see in you."

She had no words and did not know what to say. Haldir stood and walked towards the clearing smiling. Nathya stood knowing Glorfindel had returned. She paused and smiled as she saw Glorfindel enter the clearing from the woods. He locked his eyes with hers and smiled a warm smile. She shyly turned from his gaze and walked away.

She walked over to the tree and watched the bird from below. She could hear both Haldir and Glorfindel speaking. She gave a small laugh when she realized who would be cooking. She turned as she felt a hand on her waist.

"The bird has not left that spot all day. I think she likes us here and is letting us know by her song."

"She is so lovely."

"Yes she is." Glorfindel said looking at Nathya rather than the bird. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. You knew that though did you not?"

"Yes I did, but it is a nice question to ask none the less."

"Thank you My Lord for everything."

"Nathya we are no longer in the city of Rivendell. There are no formalities here, no titles. Please call me Glorfindel." She smiled and gave a nod. "Nathya." He said turning her to face him. "Go and lay back down, I shall wake you when Haldir either burns dinner or completes it." She laughed tuned and walked back over to her bed roll and soon was sound asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Do you see what I see?

Part Eight

A/N

I think that I got all the mistakes and fix them. If I did not get them all please let me know. I went through and changed something's in the past chapters. Nothing real major. Took out the part about Glorfindel thinking she would fade if her hair turned pink. That seamed to get a lot of people upset for some reason. So after careful thought I went back and took it out. Thanks to all of you who have stuck with this story and helped me work out the bugs.

…………..

Three Weeks later

Haldir stood over looking a small area they had set up camp. He watched the horses graze and studied smoke he saw rising in the west. He could see the smoke but beyond that was beyond his sight. He turned slightly and looked back a little to his right where Nathya was sitting by a small stream. He smiled as he watched her carefully wash her face and arms. The weather was too cold for her to bathe. So she had taken to washing the grime off herself inch by inch from the bank. He turned his attention back to the smoke.

"Here" Glorfindel's voice sounded as Glorfindel handed Haldir a cup of tea. "The smoke has grown worse."

"Yes it has." Haldir said taking a sip of his tea.

"It is a wild fire nothing more Haldir. Don't let it worry you so."

"Perhaps you're right Glorfindel my mind is just wondering. I guess I am remembering days of old and old orc tricks."

"Yes it is a trick they often used. I feel nothing dark behind this fire."

"We should ride to the village that is near by. We should warm them if they do not already know."

"You are right we should warn them and help in anyway we can."

Glorfindel turned back to tell Nathya and frowned.

"Where is Nathya?" He said turning walking towards the stream Haldir close behind him.

The two glanced around and saw no sign of her anyplace.

"Nathya." Haldir called out "Nathya were are you." She gave no answer and the added panic to the two.

She had not once wondered away from their camps. She knew better and there was no humans or orc anyplace around them.

"Find her now." Glorfindel said as he studied the ground where she had been not moments before.

Nathya slowly sank to the ground she could feel the toxins spreading through her body. She watched in horror as the small green spider lowered himself down towards her. Spiders were rare these days, but they did still exist. When Mirkwood had been cleansed most died off. It was believed a few larger ones had escaped into the mountains, but as to why this one was here she would never know.

The spider lowered its self-feeling happy, if spiders could feel such things. The she-elf would feed him for over a month. He was small about a foot high and maybe two feet wide. He would sting her once more then wrap her and hang her. There were no spiders around so he did not worry about having to ward thing off from his catch. He was tired of birds and rabbits. The she -elf would be a nice treat and he would enjoy her greatly.

Haldir wondered into the small clearing glancing around. He was about to turn when Draugrin shot past him launching herself off a near by log leaping into the air like a cat. She sprung into the air with speed Haldir thought impossible. He turned following her movements and his eyes widened in disbelief and fear. He saw Draugrin collide with the spider mid-air. The two fell to the ground in a heap of legs, fur and teeth.

"Glorfindel hurry." Haldir yelled

Draugrin had followed her master on his tip but had rarely bothered the group. She had hunted for herself and had disappeared twice now for more than a day at a time. Now she was locked in a battle with a deadly creature she more than wanted to kill.

Draugrin had the spider locked in her jaws shaking it madly. She slammed it into a tree full force loosing her grip on it. It fell to the ground and leaped straight for her. She lunged at it spinning herself out of it way as it leaped past her. She spun around and placed her-self between the spider and Nathya's body. The spider turned and quickly scurried towards a tree. Draugrin lunged after it catching it a tossing it into the air.

Glorfindel burst into the small clearing and froze. He saw Draugrin toss the spider in the air and then spring off the ground for it. She caught it in her jaws and shook it madly. She landed on the ground and tore at the spider with all her might. She ripped two of it eight legs off and spit the spider out of her mouth. She growled at it angrily and watched it twitch on the ground. Glorfindel wasted no time and neither did Haldir the two launched arrows at the spider. The two arrows hit the spider and impaled it in a near by tree. Draugrin ran over and sniffed the spider and then ran around madly sniffing everything hunting for more of the foul things.

Glorfindel dropped next to Haldir looking down at Nathya. His mind ran a thousand different ways right now. Nathya was breathing, but her skin was cold and gray. Her eyes were open and he knew she could see him but she made no response. He could save her, but it would take days if not longer for the toxins to complete wear off.

"Nathya you will be all right." He told her as he took her hand in his. Her eyes were still fixed on the spot the spider had been. She tried to close them tried to give him some sign, but could not do so.

Glorfindel looked at Haldir. "We need to get her out of here and to shelter fast.

"The Village if we ride hard we can make it by morning." Haldir said.

Glorfindel gave a nod and looked over to were the spider was impaled on the tree.

"Where did that reached thing come from?" Haldir asked

"It is probably a wonder Haldir nothing more." Glorfindel scoped Nathya up and felt her body quiver beneath him.

Her sting was not fatal; he had the herbs to heal her. It was what would come after he feared. One of three things happened after such a sting. The first was sickness with high fervor. The second was a nasty infection around the sight of the sting. The third was great pain as the toxins worked their way from the body. All he could treat but was not sure how he would handle mentally.

He gently placed her on the ground next to the fire. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Nathya stay calm I am going to help you." He placed a hand on her face and saw the fear and helplessness she felt.

Haldir knelt next to Glorfindel and opened a small sack. He pulled out a small jar opened it and gave it to Glorfindel. He took a second jar out opened it and pored a small amount on a cloth. He said nothing he just quickly placed the cloth over Nathya's mouth and nose. He held it there for a moment and then removed it. Nathya eyes were open but she was not awake. Glorfindel gently closed her eyes and looked at Haldir.

"She is going to be quite angry with you."

"That is the least of my worries."

Glorfindel shook his head. He placed the ointment from the jar Haldir had given him all over the area around the sting. Haldir handed him a small green leaf, Glorfindel took the leaf crushed it and placed it on the sting. He then covered it and bandaged it. Now the pair had to move and move quickly. By morning she would wake and that is when the problems would rise.

Glorfindel and Haldir quickly broke camp and headed for the village near by.

…………….

A/N

I am not sure about the spiders and what would happen if stun. So I just made this up. I also do not know what happened to them all and if they survived after Mirkwood was cleansed. So if this is not all correct I am sorry. I added this in for a little drama and nothing more. I hope it does not upset anyone too much.


	9. Chapter 9

Do You See What I See

Part Nine

…………..

Nathya was cold and she could feel nothing but great pain. She had tried to move from it, but found she could not. She could not move much at all. She had tried to cry out, but found not voice. She could hear Glorfindel's voice his soft tone. Nothing he said was clear his voice was words she could not understand.

Glorfindel had to keep all his emotions in check. Nathya was in deep shock, but it did not mean she could net feel his fear. He pushed it deep down and hid it from all around him. They had entered the village not to long ago. It was quiet and calm. Glorfindel slid from his horse after handing Nathya to Haldir. He gently retook her in his arms and smiled down at her. Haldir bounded on the door to the inn. Moments later he heard footsteps and the bar on the door lifted. The door opened and an old man stood their looking rather upset at being woken in such a way.

"We need a room please our companion is hurt. She was bitten by one of the spiders." Haldir said calmly.

The old man stared for only a moment before stepping aside. Haldir and Glorfindel quickly moved in.

"Do you require a healer?" The old man asked.

"No." Haldir said lowering the hood of his cloak. The mans eyes went wide and a smile crossed his face. "We need a room and a warm bed please. We can heal her."

"Of course this way please." He turned and walked up the stairs and opened the door to a rather large room.

The room had two medium size beds. A table made of oak with three chairs around it. Off to the side was a small trunk and a small chair with a footstool in front of it. In the far corner was a changing screen and behind it was a washing tub. There were dark brown curtains that were faded from time and the sun.

"Thank-you old one. What is your name?" Haldir asked.

"My name is Chane."

"I am Haldir this is Glorfindel and she is Nathya." Chane watched Glorfindel place Nathya on a bed and knell next to her.

"Haldir is their anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, please we need some boiled water and some wash rags."

"I shall have my granddaughter bring it to you."

"Thank you. Is there a village elder I could speak with?" Haldir said.

"Yes. Is all well?"

"I am not sure there is a wild fire behind us. I am not sure it shall head this way or not. It is something I wanted to warn the village of so you can prepare just in case."

"I shall send word to him right away." Chane moved quickly down the hall and disappeared out of sight.

Haldir turned and shut the door and moved next to Glorfindel.

"How is she?"

"Not good, the herbs I gave her have started the removal of the toxins. She is in a great deal of pain and she can still not move or speak." Glorfindel said keeping his voice calm.

"What else can we do? I do not know much of the spiders."

"She needs rest and a lot of it. I will use the water to place some kings-foil in. That shall help her some. As far as her pain there is little I can do for her. This is part of the process of the toxins leaving the body. I will do my best to ease her pain and keep her calm."

Haldir knelt down and sighed. He had never felt such sorrow. Nathya was hurt and he could do nothing. He would have to see her in pain, and from what Glorfindel said it would be a great deal. He did not want to see such a thing. He stood and walked over and took a small sack. He sat it next to Glorfindel and stared at Nathya. She looked as though she would never fully wake. He turned at the sound of someone knocking at the door. He turned and walked over to the door and opened it. A young girl stood their staring at him. In her eyes he saw wonder and amazement. She was no more than seventeen by his guess. In her hands she held a try with a kettle on it and the washrags. She lowered her gaze finally realizing she was being rude.

"Forgive me for my rudeness." She said her voice soft and sweet. "Grandfather asked me to bring this to you."

"Please place it on the table child." She quickly walked in and paused seeing Nathya. She gave a gasp and shuttered as tears came to her eyes. "She will be fine soon." Haldir said placing a kind hand on the young girl.

She looked back at Haldir and then turned and quickly placed the tray on the table. She gave a small bow with her head and turned to leave. Haldir stepped in front of her and smiled at her.

"What is your name?"

"Sapphire." She said with a smile.

"I see and it is a name most fitting for you. Your eyes have the color of Sapphire's"

"May I ask of your name?"

"I am Haldir behind me is Glorfindel and Nathya." She smiled and gave a nod.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Please that would be wonderful and very kind."

She turned and like her grandfather disappeared down the hall.

………………

A/N

A little short I know but this was all I could think of tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Do You See What I See

Chapter Ten

………..

A/N

I did mean to put Kings foot. My friend gave me the idea. I how ever like the Kings-foil better so I went back and changed it. I do not remember that in the book or movie. I do remember it being called Athelas and asea. Why I did not think of it before I do not know. So now I have changed it.

Thank you Nelarun you're the best you get full credit for this.

……………….

Two Weeks Earlier In Rivendell

Silaerin gasped as she sat up. She placed her hand over her heart and stumbled as she jumped out of the bed. She hit the floor and staggered to the door. She flung it open and ran out it not even grabbing her robe. She ran out into the cold night heading for the main house. She ran past the guards not stopping at their commands.

"You stop now." She heard them but did not have time for their question or delays.

She ran straight to the house and right in through the side door. She ran down the hall and pounded on a door.

"Lord Elladan please wake now." She shouted, "Please, please." She screamed now frantic. She struggled as she was grabbed from behind thrashing about. "Let me go, I need to see Lord Elladan." She cried

All around her doors were opening and elves were moving towards her cries. Elladan's door flew open as he came out sword in hand. He looked at Silaerin in a guards arm struggling to get away. There was panic, and fear in her eyes.

"Let her go at once you fool. Can you not see there is something wrong." Elladan said raising his voice. He stepped close to Silaerin holding a hand out to her.

"Silaerin what has happened?" He asked taking in her full appearance and noticing she was with out a robe.

"Please." She said frantic "You must leave now, take your brother and Haldir's brothers and ride out at once. They are in danger you must go at once hurry." She was now pulling at him and her words were pleading direly.

"Silaerin please calm your self, you're not making any sense." He pulled her into his room and quickly grabbed a blanket covering her.

"Please hurry." She shouted

Elladan looked behind the frightened she-elf as his grandfather and brother entered his room.

"Elladan" Celeborn called out "Is all well?"

"I do not know she is frantic." Silaerin turned and ran towards Celeborn.

"My Lord please they are in danger."

"Who is in danger?" He asked her taking a hold of her and gliding her over to the bed and setting her down.

"Lord Glorfindel and the others, I had a vision."

"What is this vision of?" He calmly asked.

"They are in a village it is going to be attacked by Orc's there are not enough men in the village to help. Please you must send help now, it is the only way to save them. If not I have seen their death." She placed her hands over her face.

Celeborn sat next to her and gently and fatherly took her in his arms.

"Go now take Haldir's brothers and several guards. You must ride with all haste. Take the shortest path you know and let nothing stop you. Her visions have never failed her." The twins looked at each other and took off out of the room and down the hall.

Celeborn closed his eyes and held Silaerin. He said a silent prayer and hoped help would reach the others in time.

………………………………...

Back To The Present At The Inn

Sapphire sat in front of the huge fireplace in the common room brushing out Draugrin's coat. The huge she-wolf sat calmly every once licking Sapphire's hand.

"You like this don't you." Sapphire said

Draugrin wagged her tail and gave a small bark. Sapphire giggled and continued to brush the wolf. Her grandmother watched her and smiled as she did so.

"She is loving is she not?" The old woman said

"Yes she is."

"Her coat is lovely when it is brushed out is it not?"

"Yes grandmother it is. Do you see the hints of blue in it?"

"Yes child I do." The old woman said as she crossed the room and stood next to her granddaughter. "They show brilliantly in the fire light." She said patting the wolf on her head.

The door opened and caused both grandmother and granddaughter to turn their heads. Three rather large men walked in or should I say staggered in. The men looked around and finally their eyes fell on the pair.

"We need a room for the night old woman." The larger of the three said with his speech slurred.

"I have two rooms there is a bed in each, your friend may stay down here by the fire I can find a cot for him."

"Fine" He said

"I am Laurel and you are?"

"No one of importance old woman. We are passing through and nothing more." He said sharply.

"I can share her bed." The smallest of the three said as he walked towards Sapphire.

"Chane." Laurel yelled, "Get away from my Granddaughter and get out all of you." She yelled.

"Shut up you old hag." The larger one said as he closed the distance between Laurel and him. His friend moving towards Sapphire.

Sapphire took a stop back and shrieked in fear as the man came towards her. Draugrin lunged towards the man cutting off his path to Sapphire. The man stared at the huge wolf in front of him and took a step back.

Laurel took a step back from the huge man coming at her and screamed for her husband once more.

Glorfindel and Haldir bolted out the door and down the hall. Cane flung open his door and was about to step out when he saw Glorfindel's hand came out stopping him.

"Behind us and do not make a sound." Glorfindel said quietly.

Draugrin gave a harsh battle cay and lunged at the man her jaws snapping and saliva dripping from them. She was in full battle mode and nothing would stop her from protecting what she deemed as hers. The huge man turned and pulled a dagger from his hip and went to lung at the wolf.

"I would not recommend that she is faster than you think human." Glorfindel's voice rang out in the room. "She will rip your heart out of your chest if you try." The huge man looked at the elf before him and took three rather large steps back.

Glorfindel closed the distance between him and the man holding his sword out in front of him.

"Leave now human and take your friends with you." Glorfindel hissed

Haldir closed in on the man near the door who decided he would pull his dagger and move towards his friend. Haldir flung his dagger at the man and it landed near the mans head in the wall. The man turned and looked at it and took a step towards Haldir.

"You're joking." Haldir said his voice sounded more amused than angry. "You are a fool man." Haldir quickly lunged at the man and caught him by his throat forcing him back into the wall. Haldir pulled his dagger from the wall and held it to the mans neck. "Would you like to leave now?"

The man said nothing just gave a slight nod. Haldir slightly lifted the man off the ground. Looking him in his eyes. The look told the man one thing. Who ever these elves were they were not to be toyed with. Haldir held the man and looked over his shoulder at Glorfindel.

Glorfindel's tip of his sword touched the man's heart. The large man froze and looked down at where the blade was. He took a deep breath and took a slow step back. He slightly looked over at his friend pined to the wall and then the other who had an enraged wolf sitting on his chest. He looked back at Glorfindel.

"We will leave." He said his voice in a whisper of fear.

"Then go." Glorfindel hissed

The man turned and quickly moved to the door not even looking back to see if his friends had followed. Moments later the three men were out of the inn and in the streets. Haldir and Glorfindel walked out and stood at the door.

"Leave this village now and do not return." Glorfindel said crossing his arms over his chest.

The men mounted their horses and took off into the night. The two elves walked back into the inn shut the door and latched it. They smiled at the three humans standing tougher. Sapphire in the arms of her grandmother with Draugrin at her side. Glorfindel smiled glad the danger was out the door and down the rode.

"Are you ok Sapphire? Glorfindel asked.

"Yes."

"And you Laurel are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine Glorfindel thanks to you and Haldir." Draugrin placed her nose against Laurel hand. "And thanks to you Draugrin too." She said patting her on her head.

Glorfindel walked across the room and looked at the window. He looked back at Haldir and Haldir gave a nod. The two elves checked the windows and the other doors. After they found them all locked they returned to bed and Nathya.

Nathya was curled up in the bed fast asleep. Her pain had lessened in the past day, but she was still crying out often. Haldir sat on the other bed and flopped back.

"Humans." He said with a huff.

"Not all of them are bad Haldir."

"I know that Glorfindel." Haldir hissed. Glorfindel laughed and smiled at his friend. Haldir shook his head rolled over on his side. "Good night." He said

"Good night." Glorfindel said

Glorfindel sat on the bed next to Nathya. He and Haldir had been taking turns watching over Nathya. He would watch over her for the next several hours then wake Haldir. He looked down at her and watched her with caring eyes. He tucked the covers around her tighter and gently brushed her cheek with his hand.

She gave a slight sigh and turned on her side towards his touch. She slowly opened her eyes and then closed them. She grunted and then tried to move herself towards Glorfindel. Glorfindel placed a hand on her and gently rubbed her side.

"Nathya." He said

"Yes." She said her voice so low he almost did not hear her.

"Are you in pain?"

"Yes but it is not bad." She said finally opening her eyes.

She shivered as she looked up at him. He watched her expression and he knew beyond any doubts what she wanted. He tenderly ran his hand along her arm and up through her hair. She closed her eyes and melted into his touch.

"Glorfindel" She whispered

"Yes"

"Hold me." The words were so low and came so fast he almost did not understand her.

She closed her eyes tightly holding her breath not believing she had said the words. Glorfindel smiled as he slid him self next to her. Nathya felt the bed moved beneath her as he slid next to her. She felt the warmth as he reached out and took her into his arms and held her tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

Do You See What I See

Part Eleven

…………….…………..

A/N

Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I have benn so busy it has not even been funny.

Sapphire sat staring out the window at the night sky. She had tried to sleep, but no matter sleep had not come. A soft touch made her twitch and nearly fall out of the window seat.

"Haldir." She gasped, "I did not hear you."

"You were in deep thought are you all right?"

"I was thinking that is all."

"Might I inquire as to what you were thinking of?"

She smiled at him and then her smile faded as she turned away.

"Grandmother is ill. I overheard her and grandfather speaking. She asked him not to speak of it to me."

"Something's Sapphire is better left unspoken of. Perhaps it is not time for them to tell you. Maybe they need time to except it them selves."

"But why not still tell me, am I not part of the family. Should I not know of such things?"

"Yes you should, but give them time Sapphire. I am sure they will tell you when the time is right. He placed a kind hand on her shoulder and smile. "Did you hear all they spoke of or only part?"

"Most of it. I know she fears she will not last till spring."

"Then give them some time child. They are not ready to deal with this and telling you would be harder on them. They love you dearly their actions are not meant to hurt you."

"I know I just don't want to loose someone else in my life." She stood and walked over to the fireplace and stared at the fire. Haldir walked over and stood next to her.

"Where is your mother?"

"She died when I was very young."

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"She became ill one summer and never got well. She died in her sleep one night."

"What of your father?"

"He died before I was born. He was killed by orc's."

Haldir paused and turned and looked at her. He watched her expression and could see so many things in her eyes.

"Sapphire go and get your cloak and meet me back here."

"Ok." She said looking at him puzzled as to why she would need her cloak this late at night.

She did as he had asked her and stood waiting by the fire. She turned at the sound of his voice and paused. He had his cloak and his sword. He walked over and took her by her arm and led her towards the door. They walked out into the cold night air.

Sapphire turned and looked at Haldir. His face held no expression and she could not tell what he was thinking. He caught her glance at him and paused.

"Fresh air will help you clear your mind."

"Oh" was all she could say.

They walked through the village and towards its outer edge. Haldir paused and turned tilting his head. Sapphire watched his expression change drastically.

"Haldir…" He held out his hand to her and shook his head.

His expressions told her something was wrong. His eyes were searching for something but as to what she could not tell. She watched his hand drop slowly to the hilt of his sword. She took a small step back fear creeping deep into her.

"Is there a way to wake the village?" He asked his voice low and his eyes never leaving what ever he was staring at.

"Yes." She answered

"Go do it now hurry." He said slowly walking backwards towards her. She turned and quickly started moving towards the center of the village.

She looked back over her shoulder and saw Haldir following her. His eyes were scanning everything. His expression was the same; the Elf was aware of a danger unseen or unheard by her or anyone else. She reached the center of the village and picked up the hammer and began ringing the bell. She turned and looked back at Haldir. Her eyes widened and she gasped at the two creatures that approached him.

"Run get to the inn." He shouted.

She took off and ran towards the inn. She had hoped her ringing the bell had woken her fellow villagers. She saw lantern lights appear in several windows and heard shouting voices. She turned to the inn and skidded to a sudden stop. She bounced off a huge creature and hit the ground. She looked up at the huge orc over her. It looked down at her as if she were nothing more than a fly. It laughed and reached down for her. She shrieked and moved backwards crawling along the ground.

The blur moved past her and she heard the orc shriek in agonizing pain. She looked and saw the orc step back and droop to its knees. It fell forward face down and did not move.

She looked at the figure standing before her. He stood still and did not look back at her. He kept his eyes one the dead orc. He finally turned and looked back at her.

"Hurry we must get you to safety." He said

He reached down and pulled her to her feet. She looked at the elf in front of her. He was tall and well built, he had long black hair. His blue eyes locked onto hers and she could not look away. His face was youthful but she saw age and wisdom in his eyes. He took her hand and pulled at her.

"We need to hurry little one. Where are you going?"

She was about to answer when Haldir rounded the corner.

"Elladan." Haldir gasped his eyes went wide. "What are you doing here?

"Helping what does it look like." Elladan said and he did not bother to hide his sarcasm.

"Get her to the inn and wake Glorfindel." Haldir shouted turning and heading away towards the battle.

Elladan wasted no time. There would be time later to explain everything. He pulled Sapphire along towards the inn. He reached it pulled open the door and plowed right into Glorfindel. He bounced off Glorfindel and into Sapphire. The two spun and hit the ground Elladan landing on top of Sapphire. He shook his head and quickly stood.

"Elladan I am not even going to ask." Glorfindel hissed

"Good to see you as well."

"How many orc's are in the village?"

"At least a hundred. Haldir's brothers are with me as well as several more elves. With the men of the village we shall have no problem slaughtering them." Elladan stated

Glorfindel gave a nod, he looked back at Nathya and smiled.

"Get Nathya and the others to safety. The villagers hide the women and children in the storehouse. The floor opens and there is a small room underneath. Stay with the women and children. I will send others to help you."

"Understood." No other words were needed. Nothing more to be said the battle had started and the fight had just begun.


	12. Chapter 12

Do You See What I See

Part Twelve

…………………….. Screaming all that could be heard was screaming. People were running everywhere and anywhere they could. Some lay dead in the streets others lay wounded. Nathya pulled Sapphire along trying not to notice all around her. Sapphire's Grandparents had stayed behind and had refused to leave.  
"We will slow you down." Was all her grandfather could say?  
One look and Sapphire knew her grandmother would not be able to make it. She had at first refused to leave them. Her grandfather would not allow it. He gave her no choice in going. After what seamed like forever she gave in and left with Nathya, and Elladan.  
The three rounded the corner and were mere steps away from their designation. It happened so fast Elladan had not even seen the orc till it was too late. The huge Orc stepped out of nowhere and swung the huge club right at Elladan. All Nathya saw was Elladan hit the ground and the huge Orc step from the shadows. She stopped dead short and froze. She saw Elladan lay still one the ground and fear hit her. Sapphire shrieked and started pulling at Nathya. Fear seeped deep with in Nathya and suddenly as the dread came it faded. Her memory drifted back to a time long ago as she stood in a tiny clearing with Gildor's and his words to her. …………………….………...

FLASHBACK

"You learn this now." He said holding a sword out to her "For one day you shall fear no more. It is then you will use what I have taught you."  
She looked at him and did not know what to say. She took the sword and stared down at it.  
"I can't" She said her voice soft.  
"You believe that now but one day you shall understand my words…………….  
Her mind cleared and in that moment it all came rushing back to her. All her lesions came back to her like a huge wave hitting the sand.

…………………………….

END OF FLASHBACK

Nathya grabbed Elladan's sword and held it out in front of her. "Sapphire stay behind me." Her words were strong and held no fear in them.  
The huge orc growled at her and then laughed.  
"Tonight we feed on she-elf." It hissed  
"I think not filth. Tonight you shall meat your maker."  
She lunged forward at the orc. The orc countered and lunged towards her and to the side. She twisted and slashed at him slicing through the air and missing him. He laughed and pointed at Elladan.  
"We no fear him we never fear you."  
Her eyes went cold and in them there was no emotion, no fear, no trace of anything. She kept her eyes fixed on him and nothing more. The orc suddenly lunged towards her. She stood still and held her ground. At the last moment she pivoted sideways and sliced up then down. The orc moved by her and stumbled. It dropped to the ground and quickly got back up to its feet. It looked down at its side and the huge gash that ran up and down. He looked at Nathya and snarled. He flung his arms out in raged and slammed his hands on his chest. Nathya held her sword over her head and laughed.  
"Fear me now?" Nathya hissed.  
The orc lunged at her in blind range screaming a death cry at her. He flung his arms open wide and then slammed his fist against his chest. Nathya took several steps forward and dropped to one knee just before he reached her. She dropped to one knee and thrust her sword up. The orc had no time to neither counter nor stop. He ran right into her sword. She trusted the sword deep into him with all her might. She pulled it out with equal force, and as she did she forced the blade down. She pushed herself up and stood behind him. He dropped to his knees and fell face down. Nathya stood still and clamed herself and slowed her breathing. She cleared her mind and sense's. She moved over to Elladan and knelt. He was still and had a gash on the side of his head. She was no healer but knew he would be ok. She quickly stood and looked at Sapphire who looked dumbfounded.   
"Help me we need to get him to the hiding place."  
Sapphire quickly moved towards Nathya to help her and suddenly paused. She took several steps back. Nathya spun around and stared at the two orc's. She held the sword tight and felt a wave of peace wash over her. She knew she was not alone. She would not face them by herself. She could feel him, knew he was close by. Glorfindel rounded the corner and paused at the sight before him. There was Nathya Elladan's sword in her hands. One orc lay dead near by. Two more stood near by watching her and Sapphire. Elladan lay near by wounded and not moving. Glorfindel quickly moved to Nathya's side.  
"Run." Was all he could say?  
"I think not. I fear them no more." She said her voice steady and held not fear or emotion.   
Now was not the time for a discussion in any way. "Nathya now please take Sapphire and hide."  
The two Orc's lunged at them. The third and fourth appeared from above and blocked all hope of any escape with out a fight. Nathya spun around and placed her self back to back with Glorfindel. In that instant Glorfindel knew who had been her teacher. This move he knew and knew will. He had no time to talk things over with her. No time to second-guess. It was do or die and he would rather live. He cleared his mind and moved in step with Nathya. The two would stay back to back and flow with each other in battle. The sound of the two arrows hissed by and hit the third and fourth orc's dead in their hearts. The first two lunged at Glorfindel. Glorfindel brought up his sword and blocked their attack. Nathya quickly spun around and cut the second orc deep in his left leg. As he stumped and fell she thrust her sword deep into his heart. Glorfindel took that moment and took off the head of the first orc. Nathya slowly stood and look around she locked eyes with Rumil who gave her and Glorfindel and small smile as he walked towards them. Glorfindel turned and looked at Nathya. He had no words for this moment. He smiled and gently pulled her towards him.  
"Any more surprise for me?" He asked leaning into her.  
"No." She replied her voice low.  
"Are you sure?" He asked now teasing her. She smiled and gently kissed his cheek. She turned and quickly moved to a still stunned Sapphire.  
She took Sapphire by the hand and started for the hiding place. She looked back to see Glorfindel scoop up Elladan and Rumil follow behind. She paused at the door and looked around. The screaming had stopped and all seamed still. Rumil placed a kind hand on her shoulder and opened the door leading them in. The two humans who had been guarding the entrance relaxed as they saw the elves. Rumil turned and took Elladan from Glorfindel. Sapphire led the way into the small room and the two guards followed to help. Nathya stood and closed her eyes and she felt a soft touch.  
"Not a day goes by where you do not amaze me." Glorfindel whispered.  
Nathya smiled and leaned into him. She felt his warm embrace and relaxed into his arms.  
"Nin melil?" She whispered her voice trembling as she said the words to him.  
"Le melin" He gently broke the embrace and tilted her chin up so her could look into her eyes. "Le I veleth o chuil nin." He watched the small single tear fall from her eye.  
"Le melin" She said as she looked into his eyes, she became lost deep with in them.  
"Nin bestathal?" He said gently. She smiled as the tears came and she had no words she gave him a nod and kiss as her answer. He took that moment to deepen the kiss.   
If the door had not opened who knows were the kiss would have gone. Glorfindel glared at the door and to those who walked through. Haldir sighed and shook his head.  
"Think you two could find a better place and time for that." Haldir hissed  
Glorfindel shook his head as he took a step outside. The sun was rising and the battle over. He scanned the area and turned as he felt Nathya next to him.  
"They are gone, did the others kill all the orc's?"  
"Yes. Nathya it is over."  
"We should let those in hiding know."  
"We should they will want to find their families and love ones."  
"Yes. Sapphire's Grandparents stayed behind she is worried."  
"Yes let us get her and take her to them. I knew they would mot want to leave. I sent Orophin back to protect them."  
"Thank you." Glorfindel turned and smiled at Nathya. He pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear.  
His thoughts drifted and he could not stop them from going to where they did. He did not try to hide it either. She saw the thought with in his eyes and blushed as her thoughts drifted to the same place. He took her by the hand and led her inside to retrieve Sapphire and check on Elladan. Who had a whole lot to explain when he finally came to?   
………………………….. Nin melil- do you love me?  
Le melin- I love you  
Le I veleth o chuil nin- you are the love of my life  
Nin bestathal-will you marry me? …………………………….


End file.
